Kaioshin's Dirty Little Secret
by RuneSoldierfan
Summary: Years have passed since the defeat of Majin Buu the heroes of earth try to convince Supreme Kai to stay on Earth a while after he decided to pay them a visit. There's a secret behind the Supreme Kai, and there's a new challenge the Z warriors can't help.
1. Chapter 1: The Secret

"Wow…you look like you again!" Gohan comment on the Supreme Kai's appearance. Luckily the Elder Kai had found a way to separate the Supreme Kai from Kibito Kai. "Kibito, long time no see." He smiled at the tall pink guy with long hair. Gohan's own appearance had changed. His hair was shorter. His muscular build wasn't as intense as it used to be from lack of training. The Kai's even noticed the wedding ring on his finger and smiled, knowing exactly who his wife was.

Goku finally took notice of the reunion outside his house. He stepped out in a dress shirt and suit pants. His wild hair was the same as always. Goku didn't seem to age. "Well if it isn't the overseer of the universe himself." Goku grinned. Then he turned and whispered in his son's ear "Is it me or is he shorter now?"

"He's the same height as before." He quickly whispered

Supreme Kai had flinched earlier knowing what Goku was thinking. Sometimes hearing other people's thoughts sucked. He tried to ignore the comment though. He would have liked to be at least a little bit taller.

The conversation finally got off the subject of height and onto the subject of the earth. Buu had been behaving extraordinarily well. Videl was a personal trainer, Goten had grown up and was now a ladies man, and Trunks was pursuing his master's in medicine. The chitter chatter raged on until Goku's newly acquired cell phone rang. "Hello," Goku answered.

"Where are you? You're sooo late!" Chi-Chi's voice emitted loudly from the phone. Time hadn't stopped her from nagging.

"Okay we're on our way now….okay Chi-Chi?" He said. After a few words by his wife the phone call ended.

Goku scratched the back of his head, "We kinda have a dinner at the Brief's tonight, that's why we're so dressed up. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you two came along."

"I don't know, I really don't want to impose on anyone…" He said weakly.

"Ah they don't mind, I'm sure they'd be glad to see ya" He said while attempting to fix the tie Chi Chi wanted him to wear.

Somehow they managed to convince the Supreme Kai and Kibito to come to the dinner. During the flight he and Kibito had changed their attire to a more formal one. They looked like they'd come straight out of the movie "Men in Black."

Almost everyone was there. Dressed up and having a ball. The Supreme Kai was happy he was there to experience an earth celebration. He smiled and attempted to dance as the evening went on. Finally the party's excitement fell with the come of night.

Bulma approached the Supreme Kai, "I can tell you really enjoyed yourself tonight." She smiled down at the young Kai.

"Yes Ma'am I did. Earth customs are fascinating." He replied.

"Maybe you should hang around for a while. You could stay here with me and Vegeta. Maybe Bra could meet you? She's hardly ever home though…." Her voice trailed off.

"I really don't know, Mrs Briefs…" He mumbled.

"It's the least I can do for the Supreme Ruler of the Universe that helped us save the Earth." She almost begged, "and his assistant," she added quickly taking notice of Kibito. _It would be cool to have our overseer staying with us. I think we owe him,_ she thought to herself.

"Come on Supreme Kai! You should stay here and take a load off. You deserve a rest." Goku insisted.

"I appreciate the offer but…I…" The young kai struggled to get his words out "_If only they knew," _He thought to himself. Suddenly the thoughts of the people around him started echoing in his head._ He's the Supreme Kai. He saved us all. We owe him big for his services. Why not help out the Supreme Kai, I mean his is the SURPRME kai and all. _He couldn't take the lies anymore….Lying to these good people for all these years. For over 10 years they had thought he was something he really wasn't. "I'M NOT REALLY THE SUPREME KAI!" He blurted. "I'm sorry." He hung his head down as if embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation

**Yay! I've already got someone following my story. This is my first fanfic. I'm doing it mainly because I loved Supreme Kai. The idea came from a dream so I'm trying to make it make sense. So please Read/Review! I appreciate other's opinons. Anyway's on with the 2****nd****of many chapters.….**

Everyone was too shocked to comment, all except for Vegeta, who bull rushed the deity's bodyguard smacking him aside. Then grabbing the suddenly frightened purple kai by the collar.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT THE SUPREME KAI? Vegeta yelled, the veins in his neck were bulging out as he did so.

Everyone's thoughts bombarded him. _Oh my gosh!, He lied to us. How could he do this? If he's not the Supreme Kai…who is he?_

"W-well, uh, see the thing is…I um…" Once again the kai was struggling for words. Beads of sweat were forming on his brow. It's hard to get your explanation together when an angry sayian is holding you off the ground by the collar of your shirt.

"I want answers…. NOW!" Vegeta said, shaking him with enough fierceness that his brain rattled in his skull.

"Calm down, Vegeta. The earth is safe and has been ever since because of his warning, so if he doesn't wanna tell us I'm perfectly fine not knowing." Goku said with a smile.

Vegeta grunted. "Maybe you don't want to know who we've been taking the word of, Kakarot, but I do."

As Kibito-kai was recovering from his nap with the dirt, he look up at his master. "Master…." he muttered, "I think you should tell them. These people have a right to know."

"Very well." He replied. Vegeta lowered him to the ground since it appeared he was willing to cooperate. Having his feet on the ground again made a lot of difference. "I am Kaioshin Kai," he stated as he tried to fix his crumpled collar. "I am next in line to rule the eastern region of the universe as the Supreme Kai." He told them coolly.

The gang stared at him trying to register the information he had given them. Vegeta's anger started to subside and once again he was the first to speak, "So you're a prince?"

Kaioshin looked the Sayian warrior in the eyes, "Yes I am," Then the soon-to-be Eastern Supreme Kai kneeled down on his knees and placed his hands hands on the ground before him. His eyes drilled holes into the ground with the intensity of his stare. "I apologize. I lied to you about my identity." He looked up at the awed faces of the people in front of him. "It was wrong…and I'm sorry for doing it." His gaze returned to the ground. Kibito Kai kneeled down beside his master. He was apologetic, too. He'd been a part of the lie as well.

"But…why would you lie to us about that?" Bulma inquired. The rest of the group nodded. They were wondering why, too.

"I did it because it was my Fa-," he cleared his throat and corrected himself, "the Supreme Kai's job. So I assumed his identity. No one on that currently exists on this planet has ever seen him. However, the Namekian, Piccolo, knew the sign's of Kai royalty. They are one of the few races to have ever dealt with Kai's, therefore we are a part of their history. It is why he backed down during the tournament."

"If it was his job why did you do it?" Bulma asked, she appeared to be the only one capable of voicing questions. The others watched curiously, except for Goku, he was more fascinated by the left over rice he'd found.

"During that time my father was rushing our race into hiding…I-." He was cut off by Vegeta.

"I thought that planet we destroyed Buu on was your planet?" He glared at the purple kai.

"That WAS our planet." He told the Sayian prince.

Kaioshin knew he was frustrated. Vegeta had thought he'd caught him in another lie, but Kaioshin was certain now that he wouldn't tell another lie to them. He had to be noble and trustworthy from now on.

Before Bulma could as her question. He picked up where he left off. "Back home before the defeat of Majin Buu I was known as the Quiet Prince. I know it sounds like it makes me mysterious and 'cool' as you would say….but people called me that because I…" His voice had a slight tremble to it, " I had accomplished nothing…absolutely nothing."

There was a silence. He looked up again. "I know what you're thinking," he let out an awkward laugh. "…Why should that matter? You aren't the ruler yet'" He smiled and stood up. "You think this because you don't know the legacy my bloodline holds." Kaioshin's gaze fell back to the ground. "My father…my father's father, his father before that have all been great warriors even before they had reached the throne! Proficient in every area of combat….My father is the one that sealed and hid Majin Buu here, not I." The shame was obvious to anyone that saw his face. "My mother is a brilliant fighter as well, a master of sword and of healing…and she's also known for her intelligence. She developed the strategy that helped my father seal Buu."

His purple hand grabbed at his chest. The sadness and hurt showed in his voice, "…I…came here while everyone was busy relocating so that I…I wouldn't be the weak….useless nobody prince anymore… I used you so that I could step out of my family's shadow and become someone that wasn't utterly useless!"

"Master…" Kibito muttered as he looked down on Kaioshin with concerned eyes.

They party atmosphere had officially died and was now something more along the lines of a funeral. Everyone was silent. Even the Prince of All Sayians didn't have anything to say and that in it's self was surprising.

Goku had long since finished what was left of the rice, chicken, and soup. He was now staring the deity trembling 15 feet in front of him. He stepped in front of Kaioshin, "Don't be sad like that," he gave him a thumbs up. "No one here is mad at you… Right everybody?" He turned to his friends.

They all, except for Vegeta, moved into a circle around Goku, Kaioshin, and Kibito. People responded with stuff along the lines of "Of course I'm not mad", "He helped us save the Earth", "I would have done it too."

The purple prince smiled at them. Bulma fought her way to the center and put a hand on Kaioshin's shoulder. "So do you wanna spend some time on earth or what?" She grinned.

"Yes Mrs. Brief's…I'd love that." He replied.

As the circle thinned out and people started saying their goodbyes, a red convertible pulled into the driveway. The door driver side door opened and out come a spunky blue haired teen…Bra.

**And so ends the 2****nd**** chapter. Kaioshin has explained to them the truth and they still love him. All except for Vegeta maybe lol. Bra and Shin are going to meet in the next chapter. Please write and review! If you have any ideas for upcoming chapter's let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Meeting

**Here's the third chapter! Someone actually took time to review my story and it put a big grin on my face and I really appreciate them for doing it. This chapter didn't come out quite like I hoped but it's here. Please read/review!**

Bra waltzed to the front door and let herself in. "I'm home!" Bra yelled while removing her earphones that were blasting songs by Simple Plan. She moved to close the door behind her. As she walked around the mansion her mother called a "simple home" she heard music coming from the backyard.

_Why is mom playing music so loud? _Bra thought to herself, then it suddenly dawned on her that Bulma had been planning a gathering the past few days. She decided to make herself known and headed towards the backyard.

To her surprise all the guests appeared to be huddled in a circle around something, well almost everyone. Her father was off to himself. He wasn't much for socializing. She grinned and waved at Vegeta. His only response was a suppressed grunt.

She returned her attention to the huddle once more. Whatever it was in the center they looked awfully happy about it. Bra resumed her walk towards the huddle. Bulma took notice of her daughter's approach, "Hey come on over, Bra, there's someone I want you to meet!"

The guests dispersed letting Bra into the huddle. Bra's eyes widened, in the middle of the group stood a purple guy with a platinum blond mohawk._ The guy's barely 5 feet tall! What's so great about him? _she wondered.

"Kaioshin, this is my daughter Bra Briefs." Bulma said while motioning towards her shorter blue-haired teen.

The purple kai turned towards Bra and bowed. "My name is Kaioshin Kai, it is truly a pleasure to meet you Ms. Briefs." He replied, the words dripping off his tongue smooth as velvet. His obsidian eyes observed her.

A small blush crept onto Bra's cheeks, his voice was so…suave. _Wow the guy knows how to make a girl smile if nothing else, _she thought. "Uh, thanks…Kaioshin." She replied as a goofy grin spread across her face. Her hand made it's way into her hair…_You couldn't think of a better response than that Bra! Aw come on…chick you can do better than that! _She'd lost herself in the reconciles of her mind until her mother piped up.

"Kaioshin will be staying with us for a while, Bra." Bulma smiled. "Oh…and Kibito, too." She turned in the direction of the tall pink kai that had gone previously unnoticed by Bra.

The girl jumped back How had she missed him before? A few feet behind Kaioshin stood a pink man…definitely over 6 feet tall, with long platinum blond hair. His face was one that display nothing less than total seriousness. To sum it up, he was very intimidating…even if he was pink.

"He's Kaioshin's bodyguard and trust me he's not as frightening as you think." Bulma informed her daughter.

"W-what? Why does he need a bodyguard, Mom?" She turned her head quickly to face her mother.

Bulma simply closed her eyes and put on her matter-of-fact face and said, "Well, Mr. Kaioshin is the Supreme Kai…uh" she caught her mistake and cleared her throat, "I mean…he's the future Supreme Kai of the eastern side of the universe!" Bulma finished her statement.

Kaioshin shrugged then ruffled his mohawk, "You make it sound so glamorous…" he muttered, his eyes focused on the ground.

"It is an important and memorable thing, Master." Kibito told the young purple kai.

Bra was having a hard time digesting all the information. "So…this guy…I mean Kaioshin is about to rule a quadrant of the universe…so he's royalty?"

"Yep, he's a prince. He helped us save earth before you were even born. So he's a hero, too." Kaioshin shifted uneasily from his left foot to his right. All this talk about him was making him uncomfortable.

The guests each expressed their thanks, then started to leave. Goku mentioned training with Kaioshin later but Chi-Chi dragged him outside before he could finish. Gohan and Videl waved goodbye while laughing at Goku's plight. Soon Bra, Bulma, Vegeta, Kaioshin, and Kibito were the only people remaining.

Bulma started walking towards her home. She stopped midway and looked over her shoulder. "Come on, let's get your rooms ready."

"I'm going down into gravity chamber to train, woman." Vegeta walked hastily down the corridors.

"THIS WOMAN HAS A NAME!" She yelled.

He groaned, "Bulma." Leave it to Bulma Briefs to tame the sayian prince. She decided to dismiss their conversation and move on. "Which wing of the house would you like to stay in?" she inquired.

"Which ever one would cause you the least inconvenience I suppose…." Kaioshin replied. The guy was so polite.

A smile spread across Bulma's face, "How about the east wing! Since you're going to be the ruler of the Eastern side of the universe and all…Bra go make sure their rooms are in order."

Bra let out a sigh and traveled to the eastern wing of their home. She trudged up the stairs and made a left. There were four bedrooms in the eastern wing, minus the one she stayed in. Each one had its own bathroom. She surveyed the room next to hers. The king sized bed had clean sheets on it. Check. The bathroom was spotless and smelling good. A fresh bar of soap was in the soap dish and clean towels were on the bathroom shelf along with various shampoos and conditioners. Check. The room was all good. She waltzed over to the sliding door and stepped out on it's balcony. It had a great view of the moon as well as the pool area below.

She moved across the hall to another bedroom. It checked out as well, minus the balcony. Bra made her way back downstairs to the den. Bulma was carrying on about the substance of the potara earring or something like that.

"Yo, mom the rooms are in tip top condition." Bra informed the trio.

Her mother looked up at the clock on the wall. "Oh my…it's late. Bra will show you to your rooms." She got up off the couch. "Me and Vegeta stay in the west wing. The room first door to the right. If you need me you can find me there or in my laboratory." Bulma had a lab deep underneath their home. She was Briefs after all. "And Bra's room is in the east wing with you so she can help you out too."

As Bulma retreated to her room. Kaioshin, Kibito and Bra started their journey to the east wing. "So you're really the future overseer of the universe?" Bra asked still in disbelief.

"Yes, I am." He told her coolly. "I know it's hard to believe but we exist."

"But Mr. Kaioshin, why would you wanna come to earth in the first place?" she asked climbing the stairs.

"I came here originally to check in on the Earth and the heroes that helped subdue Majin Buu. However, after that I was invited to your mother's gathering and I found it quite interesting. Your mother gave me the opportunity to stay here and learn more about Earth and it's customs."

Bra opened the door to Kaioshin's room. "Mr. Kaioshin, this is your room…" she said, fighting off impending sleep. "And Mr. Kibito your room is just across the hall." Kibito said his goodnights and headed off to bed, leaving Bra and Kaioshin in the corridor. "If you need anything just ask….my room is right beside yours." She started walking to her room.

"Wait a minute," Kaioshin caught her just before she opened her bedroom door, "I have a favor to ask."

Bra's blue orbs studied him, "And what would that favor be?" She asked.

"I want you to call me Kaioshin, Shin for short if you you don't mind." He scratched the back of his head. "It's just….Mr. Kaioshin makes me sound old."

"I'll do that….only if you call me Bra, because Ms. Bra sounds old." She mocked with a wide grin.

"It is a deal…Bra." He said opening his bedroom door.

"Alright…Shin." _Shin…cute name,_ she thought. "I'm gonna give you a huge dosage of Earth tomorrow, so get your rest, okay?"

"I will, goodnight, Bra." He stepped into his room and closed his door.

"Goodnight, Shin." She stepped in her room and quickly closed the door behind her. She undressed and belly-flopped onto the ruby comforter on her bed. Bra rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. Her mind wandered to the purple kai in the room beside hers…._The future overseer of Earth is a purple elf named Shin._

Kaioshin was sprawled in the gold sheets that covered his bed. his eye brow twitched, "I'm not an elf…." He muttered to himself.

**And so concludes this chapter. There will be more interaction between the two in the next one. Bra has big plans for Shin and Bulma has her own for our favorite kai. So please review! I wanna improve.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Knowledge

**School has resumed and is currently kicking my butt, so it's been hard to find time to write this chapter. Still, out of my love of procrastination, namely when it comes to school work, here's the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

The sun was barely over the horizon and Shin was wide awake. He hovered into the bathroom. He glanced at himself in the mirror and ran his hand through his Mohawk. _I'm going to need a trim soon, _he thought to himself. He drifted over to the shower and let the warm water cleanse him.

As he stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a clean white bath towel, the smell of brewing coffee tickled his nose. _Mrs. Briefs must be fixing breakfast, I should go help, _he told himself. He hurriedly got dressed then drifted down the stairway. As he turned the corner, his mouth dropped open at the scene…he couldn't believe it.

Bulma was pushed up against the counter locking lips with her Sayian Prince. Vegeta held her by her slender waist, both their eyes closed in the moment of passion. Kaioshin tried to bring himself to say something but the words wouldn't come. The scene in itself was shocking enough….. but the thoughts that were emitting from the couple caused him to blush. _Oh my…._he thought to himself as and image of Bulma showing off in dark blue lingere for her husband flooded into his mind. He shook his head trying to rattle the image he'd just gotten…but a part of him wanted to see what was next._ Bad Kai! Stop thinking about it!_ He verbally punished himself then severed the mental connection he had with the couple.

Shin started to turn around and leave, hoping if he left soon enough the thoughts would leave, too, but it was then that Bulma broke the kiss. She opened her eyes slowly, still in blissful state, that is, until her eyes caught a glimpse of the blushing kai trying to flee the scene.

"Oh, uh, Kaioshin," She quickly nudged Vegeta, who then whirled around and saw the purple kai. Vegeta began to walk off towards their bedroom muttering something about taking a cold shower.

"Um…good morning Mrs. Briefs," Kaioshin said turning around, avoiding eye contact with the woman.

For a while she tried to engage Shin in small talk. Finally, she remembered his special ability of mind reading. Then recalled her more than pure thoughts she had displayed about her rendezvous with Vegeta just a moment earlier. Soon her face was covered in a small blush. "I'm so sorry….I didn't meant to…" the blush vanished and her eyes began to twinkle, "I've got an idea."

"Umm…" Bra rolled over into sitting position on her bed. She glanced at the clock on her dresser, it was past 10 o clock. After her usual yawn and stretch she made her way over to her closet and looked excitedly for a cute outfit. Today she'd promised Shin she'd take him out to learn more about earth. "Gahh! What should we do first?" she asked herself while she rummaged through her massive closet.

Meanwhile, Shin and Kibito were sweating bullets. Bulma's idea was to see if she could create something that would defend against his mind reading ability. Shin's dark eyes jumped frantically from one flashing panel to another. He'd never been a "test subject" before, quite frankly the idea of being studied freaked him out. Still, he didn't want to displease the woman showing him so much hospitality.

He looked over at Kibito, who had his eyes closed, looking for the most part, completely calm about being a test subject. "Relax a little, Shin." Bulma tried to calm down her nervous little test subject. "I told you it wouldn't hurt. Now close your eyes and breathe evenly. I might need you to answer a few questions."

"Alright…" He replied meekly. He heard Kibito chuckle slightly and tried to ignore it.

"You cannot read Kibito's mind, right?" Bulma inquired.

"That is only partially true. I can read his mind if I am allowed to do so." Shin replied.

"If allowed…so how does he stop you from reading his thoughts?" Her questionnaire continued.

"It is like a force field." He cleared his throat. "As for allowing me to read his mind, I believe it is like that device you all use…a cell phone is what you call it I think." He grinned, figuring he was closer to a more direct answer than before.

Bulma paced, she was in deep thought. Force fields…energy…maybe Kibito emitted an type of energy that acted as a repellent to Shin's ability. "Shin, try and read Kibito's mind. Kibito, don't let him in…I've got some tests to run." Both Shin and and his guardian began working on the tasks assigned to them, closing their eyes in deep concentration.

The blue-haired teen stood proudly in front of her full length mirror. Smirking confidently, she spoke to herself, "Bra Briefs," she paused a moment to flip her hair, "I don't know how you do it…you've just so fabulous! Look up stylish and I know your picture's beside it." She giggled about her typical morning compliments. She was adorned in one of Ed Hardy's infamous shirts, as well as his designer skinny jeans. She topped it of with black knee high boots and a few pieces of flamboyant jewelry.

Bra stepped into the hallway and leased cautiously to her guest's door. She lifted her hands as if to knock, but lost her nerve and found it back at her side. Why was she so nervous? All she had to do was knock, but what if she was disturbing him? Disturbing the future ruler of the universe… _I won't know if he's ready unless I knock. _

She managed a soft rap on his door, "Shin?" she called out a bit quietly. No answer. A few more aggressive beats on the door face. "Shin, you awake?" She called louder. More silence. "I'm coming in." Bra announced, slowly pushing the door open. She flipped the light switch, to her surprise no one was in the room. She peered into the bathroom. No one was there. The only evidence was the that the room was occupied was the partially dissolved soap in the tray.

_Maybe's he's downstairs,_ she thought. She hurried downstairs rushing from room to room trying to find the purple deity. She couldn't find a trace of him, her mother, or Kibito. When she decided to give up her search and flopped down in one of the vacant living room chairs her father rounded the corner.

"What are you up to?" Vegeta asked, his voice loosing some of its usual gruffness.

"I was looking for Shin, but I can't find him. I wanted to take him out to one of those American style restaurants in town. I figured he'd like a new breakfast experience…Have you eaten breakfast already?"

Vegeta smirked, "Not yet, unfortunately you mother got hit with an idea of some sort and is in the lab running an experiment. I'm sure the kais are there with her."

Bra's eyes lit up, she kissed her father on the cheek, "Thanks, Daddy!" With that she rushed to the stairs that would led her to her mother's lab. When she entered it appeared her mother had finished her experiment.

"-for the data, I should have a solution soon." Bulma said, taking time to shake both Kaioshin and Kibito's hands.

Bra stood in the doorway, she spoke up, "Good morning." She hugged her mother and waved at their guests. She announce her plans about the morning with Shin. Her mother approved as did Kibito. It was at that moment she noticed their very…different apparel. "Wow…you're dressed…differently." She wasn't sure how to phrase the question she wanted to ask him in a polite fashion.

The purple kai chuckled and his bodyguard tried to hide a grin. "Yes, Bra, what I'm wearing is traditional attire on my home planet," he hesitated a brief moment as if in thought, "Kibito, I believe our choice of dress may bring undesired attention when we go out…"

She looked up into space trying to imagine a population of people dressed in a similar fashion. "Don't worry, Shin, I've got you covered. Follow me."

Obediently he followed her. In a matter of minutes he found himself in the northern wing of the house. They walked into a darkened room. With a sudden motion Bra flipped on the light switch. The room was incredibly large, and in it were what appeared to be endless amounts of clothing.

"This is Trunk's junk clothing closet. It's where he puts the thing's he's out grown or doesn't like to wear anymore. As you can see he's a packrat." She laughed and grabbed a pair of dark colored jeans with a bleached front, the price tag still dangled on them. "He never even wore these." She examined them closely, "They were too small for him, but they might fit you. Head's up!" She tossed the pair of pants at Shin and he caught them with little effort. She muddled around a few minutes and they finally decided on his outfit: a simple white long-sleeved shirt, the dark wash jeans, and a pair of red chuck's to add a little more color to the mix.

She observed her work. The pants were a little to long, but folding them under did wonders. "You look good, Shin…" she complimented him.

"Why thank you, Bra," his smile dripped with unearthly amounts of charm, "I must say you look lovely."

"Oh...uh thank you," She managed to say while attempting hide her blush from the prince that stood less than 3 feet away from her. "You ready to go?" She asked, not looking him in the eye.

"Whenever you are." He replied, his voice smooth as ice.

On their way out of the door they waved goodbye to Bulma and Kibito. Bra was headed towards her car but Shin apparently had other ideas. He was levitating 20 feet in the air! "Shin, get down from there!" Bra yelled, startling the poor little kai.

"But don't you think flying is faster?" He replied softly, feet firmly planted on the ground once again.

"It is faster, but majority of people can't fly." She explained to him. "That's why most people drive cars, a much more common form of transportation."

"Oh…I did not know this, I suppose I was wrong in my assumptions that most humans could fly, like Videl." He clasped his hand on the back of his neck. A trudged over to Bra's convertible.

During drive across town, Bra was surprised about how little Shin actually knew about the earth. He had so many questions, and was so amazed by the sights outside the passenger side window. In a few minutes she pulled into the I-hop's parking lot.

"Here we are!" She announced proudly.

Shin's dark eyes lit up with curiosity, as she led him into the restaurant. Soon they were seated and Kaioshin was still looking around like a kid in a toy store.

When the waitress came to take orders Shin still couldn't decide what he wanted, "I would like the…sausage links and…no, I apologize, I would like the bacon slices…actually the smoked ham looks delightful…" His inability to make a decision was beginning to irritate the waitress. He took notice of this, "I will just have whatever she is having." He told the waitress.

Bra was trying to contain her laughter._ He's so proper! _she thought to herself, _Nobody around here sound's like that, it's got to be another "prince" thing. Still, I have to admit I like his voice…It's so suave. _She dabbled off into telling Shin about common ways people on earth have fun. Bra couldn't help but notice how his eyes held this child-like wonder, he was genuinely fascinated by every word. Shin was just so adorable it was ridiculous…_He's so…innocent, _she thought. Just as she finish her thought, the waitress came carrying their platters. They both contained 3 eggs, 2 sausage links, 2 slices of bacon, and 3 pancakes, along with a steaming cup of coffee and slice of cake.

_It smells delicious, _Shin thought to himself. He observed as Bra unwrapped her silverware and pulled out the fork, then the knife and began to slice her pancakes. He crudely tried to mimic her actions. Every now and then she corrected the grip on his utensils. Nevertheless, he struggled, but to him it was worth it.

Food repeated feel off his fork. His pancake cutting was horrible. Bra smiled, he seemed to be enjoying his meal. When nothing remained on his plate aside from, the cake on the small saucer beside him, he spoke up, "American breakfast is absolutely amazing! I have never tasted anything as wonderful as pancakes." He beamed.

"I'm so happy your enjoying it," she replied positioning her cake slice in front of her, then taking a sip of coffee. "You know what I love, coffee and cake." She position a piece of cake on her fork and took a bite, almost immediately sipped from her mug. "It's just something about sweets and coffee that just tastes so good to me."

Shin pick up his fork and put a piece of the cake on his tongue. As the enchanting flavor-the sheer sweetness of the cake engulfed his taste buds. In that moment his life was complete. In his mind, pancakes, as good as they were, could no longer hold a light to cake.

Bra watched, as Kaioshin downed the slice of cake in less than a minute. "I take it you like cake?" She giggled.

"This…is cake…I cannot describe remarkable it tastes." He shrugged, "Maybe I am being greedy, but I truly desire another piece of cake."

The gears in Bra's mind began to turn, "I've got an idea…" After paying their bill the two stood outside. She took a hurried step forward, "Follow m-" he words were cut off as the ground rushed forward to meet her. She braced herself for impact with the concrete…but it didn't happen. Suddenly, was she back upright and with that her ability to think came back. She was then aware of the strong arms wrapped around her waist…the warm body she was pressed against.

"Are you alright?" Shin asked genuinely concerned, his voice as smooth as a baby's bottom.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, it was so loud she was sure he could hear it, too. "I…uh" she glanced up at his eyes. _Oh my gosh, how does he expect a girl to think of a coherent response when he' staring at you with those gorgeous eyes… _she looked away, "I'm fine…uh come on let's go."_ How am I fine. I almost ate asphalt in front of the cutest guy in a 3 mile radius! _She continued her thoughts, walking quickly but carefully in front of Shin. _I bet he think's I'm a loser that can't even put one foot in front of the other. Uggh! Cute guys always make me so freaking nervous! Get it together Bra!_

As they turned the corner she looked back at Shin. With each step his Mohawk bounced. His had held his elbow at an awkward position. Her eyes made their way to his delicate face, wait, was that blush she saw? She shook her head and tried to clear her head.

"This is it," she said trying to regain her composure, "Mikey's Bakery." As she pushed open the door, the smell of fresh baked goodies tickle their noses. "They've got tons of cakes here. I'll buy you one."

To her surprise Shin was silent. He observed the cakes on the shelves he pretended to be interested, but something else was obviously on his mind, she knew that much. Shin fumbled around a little while longer then finally decided he'd try a simple chocolate cake. She bought if for him and he told her how thankful he was for her kindness.

The ride back home was a quiet one, much different from the journey that had made earlier. Bra pondered what the problem was, but she never could bring herself to ask him what was wrong.

The red convertible pulled into the driveway and the two swiftly exited the car, Shin carried his package with great care. Just as the two walked into the kitchen, Bulma piped up, "You two have a good time?" she said, fumbling with a couple of necklaces on the kitchen counter.

Bra replied, "I think so, you did enjoy your meal and I found out he likes cake." She told her mother, motioning towards the box Shin handled with great delicacy.

Shin gave a slight smile, "Yes, Mrs. Briefs, I must admit cake along with the breakfast we ate is like nothing I have ever eaten before."

"Glad to hear it," Bulma replied. "Oh, by the way I whipped up this mind barrier while you were gone…" She placed one of the necklaces she had been fumbling with around her neck.

"What would you need a mind barrier for?" Bra inquired. Her mother didn't have much reason for one….or so she thought.

"Oh….I guess I forgot to tell you…Kaioshin here has the unique ability to read minds, he-" she was cut off by her daughter.

"HE CAN READ MINDS?" Bra gasped.

* * *

**Yea so in this chapter we learned our favorite kai has a sweet tooth. I got the cake and coffee thing from my aunt, she likes it for whatever reason. And Bra now knows Kaioshin is mind reader…but Bulma might just have a way to defend against his ability…more and more things are about to happen, some things you might like, some things you might not. If you've got any suggestions just write me. Please read/review, I wanna improve.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Style

**Yea I know this chapter is long overdue…but it's here now. I didn't get as much done as I hoped but maybe this will tide a few people over for a while. I haven't had a computer for a while so I typed this on and off at school when I got the chance. Updates will be a little more frequent now that I am getting my computer back…at least I hope so. R/R people!**

Bra was stunned. This whole time Kaioshin had heard her thoughts. When he'd first arrived…in the restaurant…the baker too. She wasn't sure what to do or what to say. Her thoughts weren't even private anymore.

Still in a dumbfound state she watched as her mother slipped on one of the odd necklaces in her possession. "Alright I'm ready. Hit me, Kaioshin."

After hearing the purple deity's name Bra automatically directed her attention to him. She watched him for a few seconds. _It doesn't seem like he was doing anything special, maybe he's just breathing_, she thought.

"Judging by the fact that I didn't get a reaction, I'm assuming you couldn't read my mind." Bulma stated.

"…Yes Ma'am…It emits a rather powerful barrier." Kaioshin shrugged his shoulders.

"Glad to know they work." Bulma smirked as she fiddled in a box, pulling out to very similar necklaces to the one around her neck. One necklace appeared to be a solid black, the other was adorned with a red gem. "They made of Uraknanot metal. They give off and energy that was similar to energy Kibito used as a barrier to your mind reading." She tossed a necklace to Bra who still held her mouth agape.

Bra snapped out of her blocked thought processes in time enough to catch the necklace. She delicately adorned herself with the necklace. This would be her protection. Her thoughts were safe so long as she wore this necklace, but now she didn't want to think. "Umm, Mom I think I'm gonna go take a nap…" She turned her back before she even saw her mother nod an okay. Truth be told she wasn't going to sleep. She was going to sulk.

She flopped down on her bed. Was her room even still safe? How come nobody told her about his ability? Well it seemed as if the necklace worked properly in creating a mind barrier, but still it seemed like something as crucial as "the guy can read minds" was worthy of you announce to the members of your household before you decide to bring the guy into your home.

Kaioshin sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs in the kitchen_. I guess she didn't know…wait, of course she didn't know, _he corrected his thoughts as he ran a through his messy Mohawk. The platinum blonde hair along the sides was becoming more and more visible everyday. At this point he might not even be able to consider it a Mohawk.

The purple deity frowned and leaned back in his chair. Bra was upset with him and he wasn't sure how to make it right. He mulled around the living room for a while hoping to find something to distract him from the situation at hand. He found the TV remote and flipped on the plasma screen. Much to his dismay the screen depicted a young man being slapped across the face by a young woman that was sobbing, "_How come you didn't want me to know, Terry, what made you want to keep it from me? Do you not trust me?_"This was soooo not what he needed. He turned television off. Why didn't he tell her? Kaioshin knew the answer….he just had to tell Bra.

Kaioshin hesitantly made his way to the east wing of the house. He paused before entering his room, noticing Bra's door was cracked open. _I should…but what if…I must try,_ Shin mentally battered himself outside the blue-haired teen's bedroom until he finally made a decision.

"Umm…Bra," he called out in a soft voice. No answer, but the purple deity knew she was there. _No turning back now_, he told himself. "I know you must be upset with me…and I understand that." He slumped down outside her door. "I am sorry I did not tell you about my ability in the beginning, honestly in the beginning I thought you already knew about it and just did not give it a second thought…well that is until today when we walking to the bakery." He ruffled his Mohawk with a nervous hand. "I wanted to tell you…it's just whenever people learn about my ability they aren't the same…they try to hide who they really are….and how they really feel." He got onto his feet and faced Bra's door once more.

"I guess what I'm really trying to say is…I…umm…" _It's all or nothing, Shin! _He told himself, " I like you, Bra…I like how you teach me new things…how you think I'm charming, how you are so honest and treat me like a person rather than royalty….I just did not want that to change…I am sorry…really sorry." He hesitated, waiting for a reply. He couldn't hear her thoughts so he want sure what to expect. Not being able to read someone's mind made it harder to know what to say.

Finally, Kaioshin pushed open the door. Bra was laying on her side, back to the door. There was no sound aside from the rise and fall of her breathing... _She' s…asleep, _he thought to himself then palmed his forehead _All that for nothing. _The purple prince let out a discontented sigh then trudged towards the door.

"Wait," Bra whispered as she rolled over to face the prince. Shin stiffened turning his head slightly to see if she was really awake or not. His dark orbs locked with her blue ones, forcing him to face her. "Did you mean that?" Bra's eyes glistened.

"Y-yes. I truly did…forgive me?" His obsidian eyes pleading with hers.

The blue haired teen rose to a sitting position, eyes closed as if in deep thought. She smirked, "Yes, Shin, I suppose I can forgive…on one condition…"

"Condition?" Shin repeated. "What is it you have in mind?" He inquired.

"That you refrain from reading people's minds, because a person's mind is their safe place. The one place they believe is private and to dip into it's such a huge violation of a person's privacy…"

"You feel so strongly about th-" Shin was interrupted.

"Of course I feel strongly about this, Shin!" She snapped, startling the purple deity. "How would you feel if the one place you thought was safe….the one place you thought no one could go but you was in open view to everyone…easy access was granted to the very things you try to avoid?" She questioned the purple prince.

Shin thought about it a minute. He'd never thought about his ability like that before. Maybe he had be overstepping his bounds, albeit unintentionally. "...I think I understand where you're coming from. In all these years I never once thought of it like that…To me it has always been a type of safety mechanism. I know it is somewhat sad but it also was my crutch in socializing with the majority of people I've come into contact with. Knowing what is on someone's mind lets me know what to say…"

He trailed off. He was a cheater in the game of conversation, but if he didn't read minds anymore it would level the playing field. Or maybe it would put him at a huge disadvantage. "I'll stop." He stated with determination. "It'll be hard, reading minds is like breathing since I do it involuntarily…but I'll do it for you." He smiled causing Bra to blush.

Before she realized it she was hugging Shin and his arms wrapped around her waist in return. For an instant she forgot where she was. Miraculously, she gained her senses and let go of Shin. "Uh…sorry, got kind happy," she chuckled.

"It's okay…by the way I love your fragrance. Is it vanilla and brown sugar?" He questioned.

She blushed, "Uh…yeah it is. I thought it smelled pretty good myself…I uhhh," his dark gaze on her made her nervous. In a desperate attempt to shift their focus she said, "Can I touch your hair?"

Shin grinned, "Sure, nothing is great about it, but if you like to…" He leaned forward as she reached out a hand.

Bra's hands moved effortlessly through the kai's Mohawk. It was softer than she had imagined. Her hands fell along the sides of his the Mohawk, where a noticeable amount of new hair had grow during his stay on earth. She couldn't deny how good it felt to have her fingers in his hair. She wasn't sure how long she had been playing in his hair when she heard him mention his need for a hair cut.

"Shin, you really need a haircut." She told the future ruler.

"I know, but hopefully it will be taken care of soon though…" He responded.

"Hmmm…it's settled then," Bra smiled proudly, "your next earth experience will be at the mall. I'm taking you shopping and getting you a hair cut. But first…" She walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out an red book. It was titled Teen Slang for the Un-hip. "You should study this…not saying the way you talk is bad or anything it's just so much more uh…" She struggled to find the right words, "mature….proper….for lack of a better words you really do sound like a prince to me. You talk way different from the majority of people that'll be at the mall. So this book will help get you on there."

Shin reluctantly reached for the book. It wasn't long until he was pouring over it with his eyes. Bra watched him study for a while. She was surprised at how fast he was reading. She decided to leave him alone for a while.

She flopped down onto the living room sofa and flipped on the tv. Even though Bra's eyes were on the television, her mind was somewhere else, focused on the purple prince she had left to study in her room. Her mind was racing…the things he had said. "_I"ll do it for you…" _were the words that constantly replayed in her mind. He said it like she was special…really special. He cared enough that he respected her wishes. She was…important to him.

The rest of the day Bra hardly saw Shin without his book. By nightfall, there was a rap on her door. "I'm coming," she said moving leisurely to the door. A part of her was surprised to see Kaioshin on the other side of the door with the book tucked under his arm.

"Yo, Bra," He paused for a second and pulled the book out form under his arm, "I finished. I'm ready for teenage socializing…I mean to hangout at the mall. I'm working on it okay?"

Bra chuckled, "I can honestly say I see improvement. You're actually using contractions…and to my surprise you just said 'yo'. I'm proud of you, Shin. So be ready at 11o'clock tomorrow morning because we're heading to the mall!"

Nobody could miss the happiness that was radiating from the little kai. "Awesome!" He announced, "Goodnight, Bra…see you in the morning."

For Shin the morning couldn't come soon enough. He was up watching the sunrise again. He'd had his shower and was pretty confident in the outfit he choose to wear. He had hours to kill. _What to do?_ he thought to himself. He moved silently through the Brief's home. Then something caught his attention._ Oh right! That's the computer. Internet surfing is popular on this planet,_ he recalled. Bulma had showed him the basics a few days ago and welcomed him to use it. She had said it held a plethora of information and you could find out almost anything. As the internet browser popped up Shin decided he'd go with teen fashion for a start. He was having so much fun learning he lost track of time.

He hadn't realized he'd been of the computer so long until Bra came downstairs. "You ready, Shin?"

He hit the X on the window and jumped up and cleared his throat, "Uh yeah, I'm ready if you are."

The mall was only 15 minutes from the Brief's home. As the duo walked towards the mall entrance, Bra was giving Shin a little more social coaching. "Okay remember to stay cool, calm and collected. You're a new face here and a lot of people might be staring at you because of that…." Bra continued her speech and Kaioshin listened carefully. As they walked he noticed the mind barrier necklace, she was still wearing it, a reminder to suppress his abilities. _Don't violate people's personal space,_ he told himself.

"First off, I'm taking you to my buddy Leon." Bra announced. " He'll hook you up with the hair. After that we're doing some major shopping." She grabbed Shin by the hand and dragged him into a salon.

"Bra!" a man with brownish hair and gray eyes came to meet them at the entrance.

"Leon, long time, huh?" Bra replied as the two hugged awkwardly and administered air kisses.

"Who is your friend?" Leon asked as he broke away from Bra.

"Oh, Leon, this is my friend Shin and I need you to work your magic on this head right here…" She chuckled. "I'm going to check out the electronics so I'll be right back." Then Leon piped up.

"Hello, Shin. It's your lucky day because I've got an opening right this minute. Please, come take a seat and I will work magic!"

"M-magic?" Shin muttered as he sat down in the styling chair.

"Why so nervous, eh?" Leon asked.

"This is my first time in a salon, Sir." She replied nervously.

"First time? No worries, my friend. Just relax, close your eyes if you need to. I'll even turn on some instrumentals." Leon said as he moved to the audio controls.

Shin did as he was told…and in doing so he dozed off in the chair. He was awakened by a faint tapping on his shoulder. "What do you think, eh?" Leon inquired as he turned the chair towards the mirror.

Kaioshin's mouth dropped…he was speechless. Where his wondrous Mohawk had once stood tall, it was now…short. Leon waited nervously for a reply. Just then Bra returned. He pace shortened as she noticed Shin's new hair-do.

"Oh…wow, Leon…" She paused as Shin looked up at her. "He looks great!"

"I thought so…but he has yet to say anything about it." Leon murmured.

"It's fine, Mr. Leon, just not what I was…expecting but still nice. Bra says it looks great so it must be good. Thanks you." He got up as Bra handed him the payment.

"It's on the house…" Leon replied as he winked at Shin.

"Thanks, Leon. Come on, Shin on to the clothing stores!"

**Yeah well a lot more things will happen in the future. Shin is about to get some news…So please read and review. I think I'll draw a picture of Shin with his hair cut and make it my profile pic. It'll be up by the next chapter. Oh and to answer your question, Kai-Kai, you told me something I didn't know so I guess I'm not following the story…at least not completely. I watched a few episodes with him in it and majority of the Majin buu saga WAAYYYY back when so I don't know everything….or don't recall a bunch of details. Supreme Kai was so cute that I had to make a story involving him and I intended to explain some of his past that I thought was untold…but it already is lol. So I'm using the characters and making my own story with it so forgive me for my lack of knowledge…Anyways, I want to improve! And if you have any requests let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6: New News

**So yeah I know I've been out of commission for a while. Pop's turned off the internet a couple years ago and that makes it hard to ya know...publish fan fiction online? But now I'm a college student with internet access! Woot! I found this chapter and decided to type it up after seeing a few reviews wanting me to continue.**

* * *

Bra dragged Shin through the mall, stopping at every remotely cute clothing store. As she'd expected, Shin was getting numerous looks…particularly from young girls. He was beginning to blush when Bra helped him stumble into American Eagle.

As she forced him to stand still while she mixed and matched shirts and pants she realized that almost everything looked great on Shin. She couldn't help but smile at the innocent wonder that danced in his eyes. It was simply adorable.

Shin stood awkwardly as people stared at him. He had a feeling it might have been the haircut, but since he'd made the promise not to read people's minds he could only assume, but whenever his nerves started to get to him he placed his focus on the Sayian Princess that was gliding across the floor. _She was so graceful…so carefree_, he thought.

Maybe he was just thinking too hard, but when the blue-eyed beauty grabbed his hand he couldn't stop himself from flinching.

"You okay, Shin?" Bra asked the purple prince.

"I..I'm fine." He managed to breathe. "I'm sorry, it's just at the time my mind was somewhere else." The staring was getting to him.

Bra grinned, "Oh well that's understandable." Her eyes lit up with glee as she saw a woman walking past the American Eagle entrance with a bag that obviously held shoe boxes. "To the shoes, Shin!" she boldly announced while dragging a bewildered kai behind her.

She was surprised to see her classmates Sayako and Kenchi. Bra was almost knocked off her feet as the Brunette tackled her with a hug.

"Bra! I missed you so much!" She squealed clinching her victim even tighter. Kenchi and Kaioshin fought the urge to laugh at Bra's misfortune.

"I…urgh… I missed you too, Sayako…Can you please let go of me?" Bra asked with a surprising amount of patience despite her usual ease of irritation.

"Yeah…" Sayako's eyes turned to the purple Kai beside them. "Friend of yours?" she asked as her eyes turned back to Bra.

"Oh yeah, this is Kaioshin, Shin for short. He's staying with my family for a while. Shin, these are some good friends of mine. This is Sayako." She said motioning to the Brunette in front of her. Sayako nodded at the kai. "And that guy right there is Kenchi." Kenchi murmured a quiet "Sup" and continued to look off in the distance.

The group continued to make small talk after the introductions. Bra kept glancing at Kaioshin. He was actually fitting in better than she'd thought he would. _It's all thanks to my wonderful coaching, _she commended herself.

"Hey, Bra, I have this absolutely gorgeous pair of shoes I want your opinion on. Can you come with me for a second?" Sayako asked while administering a slight tug on her friend's arm.

"Cool…why don't you guys take our bags and wait at the food court for us?" Bra suggested.

Sayako chimed in, "Yeah, you can have um…guy talk or something. Besides, I doubt you two would be interested in women's shoes…."

The guys shrugged and proceeded to walk towards the food court with Kenchi leading the way. They set the bags down and pulled up chairs.

Silence. Shin wasn't sure how to break it or even if he should. He was actually relieved when Kenchi sat back in his chair and made eye contact with him. "So, Kaioshin, you enjoying our city?"

"Yeah…very much. It has a cool vibe and is bustling with life…. People keep staring at me though…do I look funny or something?" Shin asked.

"Well if you ask me, I think you have funny elf ears, but that depends, is it girls that are staring at you? And do they look disgusted?" Kenchi answered with a question.

"Well, yeah, now that I really think about it the looks come mostly from females…they don't look too repulsed by me." He muttered.

Kenchi couldn't help but laugh, "Dude, that's a good thing so don't trip about it. It means they think you're hot. If they were wrinkling their noses at you then you'd have had a reason to be worried…speaking of girls, what's the deal between you and Bra?" Kenchi glanced a Shin with an odd smirk.

"Well, I'm just staying with her family for a while and-" Shin was cut off by Kenchi.

"I don't think you understand my question. I'm asking you if you go with Bra?" Kenchi reworded his question and leaned forward for emphasis.

Shin gulped, "G-go with, as in, like uhhhh…d-dating?" He was at a loss of words under Kenchi's curious stare as he remembered his teen slang handbook. "Well…uh, not really. We're just friends," Shin finally said while running a hand through his platinum blond hair with a sad look on his face.

Kenchi chuckled and fell back in his chair. "Doesn't sound like you like that too much. Maybe you should ask her out?"

Shin's gaze fell downward, " I couldn't possibly do that, Kenchi…"

Kenchi's voice gained a little volume, "And why could you not? Personally, if I thought she was remotely interested in me, and wasn't with Sayoko I'd try my luck. I wouldn't encourage you to get shot down. She doesn't take to kindly to most guys but she seems to like you."

"I don't know, Kenchi, I'm just not that good when it comes to girls, it's not like I don't want to…what would I say?" Shin inquired.

Kenchi grinned, "Well let me tell you how I'd do it." He crossed his arms and leaned back as if he were in deep thought. "The way I see it, this mall has everything you need for a date. So, first off ask her to do something, like the go to movies. I heard there's a new chick flick out."

Shin lifted a platinum eyebrow, "Chick flick?" he repeated.

"It's a movie catered to women. It usually has a ridiculously mushy ending and girls go crazy about it. Took Sayako to one not to long ago and she cried…After that eating is always a good option. The aftermath of that is all your choice."

Shin nodded attentively. He was taking note of everything Kenchi said. He'd make his decision. Today he'd ask Bra on a date. _What do I have to lose?_ he asked himself.

While Kenchi and Shin were having guy talk and discussing date strategies, Bra and Sayako were having their own conversation.

"He's adorable Bra!" Sayako squealed. "How long have you been hiding him?"

"I wasn't hiding him, Sayako! He's a family friend and he's only been here a few days. Geez….." Bra breathed while trying on a pair of pumps.

Sayako grinned as she watched Bra her shoes in front of a mirror, "Sooo…kissed him yet?"

With a stumble Bra managed to respond, "N-no. I mean its not like we're dating or anything…he's just a friend."

"But that blush on your face says you wish you two weren't just friends," Sayako noted with a chuckle.

Bra swirled back towards the mirror. Sure enough, there was a blush on the Sayian Princess's cheeks. She pivoted to face her friend and muttered, "Shut up, Sayako…"

"Well sorry, Bra…" Sayako apologized, " I just figured you would have by now. I mean it's rare that I see you having fun with a guy is all. "

"Yeah…he's such a sweetheart, but I doubt he's interested in me like that…" Bra said with a sigh.

Sayako decided to remain silent as they both finished up their shoe shopping.

As the girls approached the food court, Kenchi whispered to Shin, "You've got nothing to lose…Go for it man." He slid Shin a folded up napkin across the table "Call me and let me know how it goes…I got faith in you. Be bold."

Shin took the napkin an slid it into his pocket. As the group said their goodbyes his mind was racing. He was going to ask the Sayian Princess out. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure how to ask something like that. Kenchi never told him how to ask a girl out, only elaborated on a few things a date should consist of.

As Kenchi and Sayako faded from sight, Bra turned to the purple deity and smiled, "So you ready to go Shin?"

Shin, his mind somewhat preoccupied managed to mutter a simple, "Sure." He face palmed as Bra made motion to leave. "Uhhhh wait…W-what I meant was," he stammered as he reached out to grab the Sayian Princess's arm. His heart was starting to beat abnormally fast and his tongue felt dry. He struggled to regain his resolve as he gazed into her bright blue orbs. "It would make me happy if you agreed to see a movie with me…" He swallowed.

Bra could only stand there. Her mouth was slightly agape. She couldn't believe what she'd heard. Was her purple prince really asking her on a date? She had to make sure. "You want to see a movie…" Blush crept onto her face, "just me and you….sort of like a date?" She held her breath involuntarily as she awaited the answer.

"Yes…I mean, if that's okay with you." He managed to flash a smile despite his nervousness.

"Shin, I'd love to!" Bra exclaimed, resisting the urge to squeal. "Sooo, what movie do you have in mind?" She questioned Shin as she slipped a hand into his.

The shift of contact sent a shiver down his spine, "Truthfully, I've never seen a movie, so I'll watch you want to…" Shin's smile grew a little wider.

Bra's blush deepened, "Well ummm, how about Just Go With It? I heard its pretty good. A romantic comedy and got good reviews."

"Then that's what we'll do," Shin smirked and boldly administered a slight tug in the direction. _"Be confident, be bold…." _Shin thought as he remembered Kenchi's advice.

As the duo finally got situated in the theatre, Shin was quietly munching on the popcorn Bra had insisted he have for his first movie experience. Shin couldn't help but tense up as the music started. It was all just so invigorating.

Bra chuckled as she watched her purple prince flinch as the music reached a climax. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "It's just the opening credits, calm down a little," she moved a hand through his platinum blond hair. She could feel the tension ease away as she finally slide her hand back into his.

During the movie, Shin couldn't help but find himself gazing at her eyes. _So beautiful, the way the light cradles her face… _Bra couldn't help but check him out either.

By the ending credits, both Bra and Shin had to admit it was a pretty good movie. Bra was surprised that Shin had enjoyed the humor of it, given that he was a prince and everything.

They left the theatre hand in hand. Bra couldn't hide her blush now that they were outside the theatre. She forced her self to avoid eye contact as she an Shin chatted about how well the music complimented the scenes.

Bra almost tripped when Shin suddenly stopped walking, "Do you mind if we spend sometime in the arcade? I read that there are, ummm," he paused for a moment trying to recall the correct word, " cool games in there. I'd like to try to play a few if it's alright with you..."

Bra grinned. It had been quite sometime since she'd set foot in the arcade. She spent time showing the young deity the ropes on classic arcade games, slowly bringing him into more modern ones.

Bra looked up from their 2 player game of "Die Hard 2" just in time to see a glint in Shin's eye just as the both lost their last lives. He turned in the general direction of the large contraption people appeared to be doing steps on. "Hey Bra, what's that over there?" He asked.

"That is the master of all gaming experiences….Dance Dance Revolution. You think have what it takes? Hmmm?" She questioned the purple prince while poking him playfully in the side.

Shin tilted his head for a second as if in deep thought. "I'm ready if you are…" he said with a sly smile.

In a quick reaction to hide the blush creeping onto face, she blurted "Totally!" She immediately grabbed Shin's wrist and made a beeline for the Dance Dance Revolution machines. "T-this one's free," she took a deep breath which effectively calmed her blush, "want me to show you the ropes?"

"I believe that I understand it. There's a two player option…I think we should play it together…" He responded with that smooth voice she liked so much. She nodded and motioned for him to take position.

After a few practice runs Bra noticed that Shin was pretty good. Had had quick reflexes. By the 3rd run of the song he'd practically mastered the steps. Bra looked at Shin, "You ready to try my favorite?" Shin gave an affirmative nod.

She cycled down to a song called titled "Sun Kiss Drop" and the upbeat music started to play. It's like her feet had a mind of their own. Shin could tell this song had been one of her favorites. The intricate moves she inserted as the arrows flowed across the screen were proof of that. She was actually dancing. As the performance came to an end it was clear who the victor was….Bra.

Shin smiled as they made their way to Bra's car. The ride home was spent recounting the days events. Chatting about shoes, movies, Shin's haircut, and of course legendary DDR made the car ride fly by.

The sun was starting to set when Bra's red convertible pulled up to the Brief's residence. They stepped out of the car and took a moment to marvel at the sunset. Bright light of the sun was fading away and the darkness of night was slowly moving in.

"They sky is beautiful like this isn't it?" Bra inquired, while seating herself on the bumper of her car.

"Yes…I'm inclined to agree," Shin smiled and took seat beside her. He grasped Bra's hand in his own, rubbing the back side her hand with his thumb. "Oh…Thanks for the date. It's actually the first one I've ever had."

Her eyes bulged in surprise, "Really now? I'm the first date a prince has ever had…how flattering!" She chuckled, "I thought women lined up to get a date with a prince?"

Shin tried to run a hand through his Mohawk, then remembered his hair was short. "Yeah, well, I wish girls were actually interested in me…guess they just don't like the Quiet Prince," he muttered as his gaze fell to the ground.

Bra's hand made it's way to his cheek, tilting his head upward. "Shin…" she cooed, "It might not mean much to you…but I like you."

For a moment her eyes held his gaze…and before she knew it, his cool, soft lips were touching her own. He emotions were going haywire, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She was kissing her prince! And she wasn't the one who initiated it either.

Shin stepped away from her, breaking the kiss and grabbing some of the shopping bags. Bra was bothered by this….until she realized her father's presence growing closer. She followed suite and grabbed a few shopping bags just before her father rounded the corner of the residence.

Bra couldn't help but wonder if her father may have seen their transaction. He had a more agitated look about him than normal. It wasn't the greatest sign, but if he'd seen the kiss he would have been infuriated.

"Hey Kai," Vegeta said. The agitation apparent in his voice. "You've got company, so hurry up. They've been waiting for a while now. They're in the living room." He finished.

"Company…for me? Who is it?" Shin asked._ Who wants to see me?_ he thought to himself.

The only response from Vegeta was another one of his trademark grunts right before he vanished.

After dropping of their bags off, Bra followed Shin to the den. Bra could help but flinch when Shin squealed as a very tall muscular man tackled him. The man was a similar shade of purple as Shin. His hair was a dark color compared to Kaioshin and Kibito's platinum blond hair. He also sported a mohawk. But what surprised her the most was the words that left his mouth.

"Son! I missed you!" The man said while Shin squirmed in his grasp.

After a few seconds had passed, Shin finally muttered "Dad…you're..agh…crushing me."

The tall man released Shin from his lung crushing hug. Then his eyes grew large as if he'd just be struck with a heavy blow. He stuck out a trembling hand towards Shin. His mouth was moving but no sound accompanied its movements.

A sudden motion caught Bra's attention. Using her peripheral vision she saw a Standing a few feet from her was yet another kai. The kai was about the same height as Shin, and had a light pink hue to its skin….after turning in the direction of the new kai Bra discovered that the kai was obviously a female, despite having a platinum blond Mohawk very much like Shin had arrived with.

"My my my, what have you done to your hair my Little Shin?" The woman half cooed the question, as if she were talking to a young child.

Shin looked at her nervously and mumbled, "I, ummm, got a hair cut…"

"I see," the female kai murmured, deftly turning towards the tall kai and rapped him in the chin. "Osama, close your mouth. It is not very becoming of royalty."

"B-but Morimino….he just….do you see his hair?!" He exclaimed still flabbergasted.

"You are making a big deal out of nothing, Osama. Only when our little Shin rules is he expected to wear the royal Mohawk." Morimino stated while waving a finger in Osama's face in a 'no-no' fashion.

Bra couldn't believe what she was seeing. These people were Kaioshin's parents! She was standing only a few feet from her purple prince's mother and father. She gulped as a feeling of nervousness fell over her. As she tried to steady herself, Kaioshin's mother turned towards her.

"My apologies," she bowed her head slightly. "I am Morimino Kai. I should have introduced myself sooner."

"And I am called Osama." Kaioshin's father turned and bowed his head in a similar

"Oh, it's fine…nice to meet you. I'm Bra Briefs…" Bra wondered if she could have said something more professional to make herself look good. She suddenly remembered they were royalty and bowed.

Osama chuckled, "There is no need for the formality. I heard you have been taking great care of my son by the way. We both thank you for that."

"It's nothing, I enjoy showing him earth customs." Bra smiled scratching her cheek.

"I've learned much, father." Kaioshin piped up. "I am curious though….does you presence here mean it is time for me to leave?"

"Well…perhaps we should take a seat." Osama motioned to the couches in living room. They all shuffled to the couches. One couch housing Bra, Kaioshin and Bulma, the other Osama, Morimino, and Kibito.

Osama cleared his throat, "Well first, Bra, do you mind teaching our son a while longer?"

Bra smiled, "He's no trouble at all. I find teaching him very pleasurable. I can teach as long as he's interested."

Osama smiled wide, "This is good. Mrs. Briefs agreed to house you, Kibito and a guest if Bra agreed to continue your lessons."

Bra tilted her head, "Wait a guest? A new one?"

With a smile even wider than Osama's, Morimino spoke, "His fiancée wishes to see him."

Bra's mouth dropped open as did Kiaoshin's.

* * *

**Insert Drama. I kind of remember where I was going with this story but not super well. I intended on finishing this story but with college workload I can't promise regular updates. And I'm sorry I never uploaded the picture with Kaioshin's new hair cut...I drew it but that was a while back and with no internet at the time I couldn't upload it. I'm thinking i'll redraw it when i get spare time.**

**Anyways R/R I enjoy constructive ****criticism. I'm taking a class about it now :P**


	7. Chapter 7: A Decision

**It's been a while since I updated...what's funny is I had the chapter written months ago...just lost the papers. But then I found em again and typed um up for you guys. Hopefully I'll be able to update a little more often. This chapter is shorter than my last few but I hope you all like it. **

Bra couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Her purple prince, who she'd kissed for the very first time only moments ago, was betrothed. She was grateful for her mother's invention that hung around her neck. Her thoughts raced, as she tried to calm herself. She denied herself the option of excusing herself….solely to see what all she could learn about Shin's fiancée.

Shin glanced at Bra, he could tell she was refusing to make eye contact with him _How can I fix this_, he thought to himself.

"Shin, how long do you think you'll remain here on Earth?" Morimino inquired.

"I'm still learning so much. I-"

Osama cut him off with a bit of laughter, "It seems you aren't ready to leave, Mrs. Briefs, you have been so kind. I forgot a small amount of information her body guard, Maroda, will surely have to follow her. Would it be alright if Shin's fiancée, Shiva, along with her body guard came to visit my son here?"

"Oh, I don't mind at all! She might be interested in Earth culture as well," Bulma smiled. "I actually was wondering when I should expect her and her guard?"

"Very soon in Earth time…."Osama looked as if he was concentrating. "A week. Her coming of coming of age ceremony is just finishing and we have been contacted by their council to arrange another meeting for her and Shin. A less formal one so they can spend some time together. So this makes this such a great idea!"

Shin shuddered, "Father, do you really think she would enjoy-"

"Of course she will!" Osama let out a hearty laugh, "You just lay on the charm," he winked and turned and bowed to Bulma and Bra. "Thank you so much for your hospitality. We will come again in 7 days."

Morimino rushed to hug Shin, "Goodbye, and behave yourself my son."

Osama laughed again as he grabbed his son in a bearhug, "Make sure to smile when she arrives….and I wonder what she will think of this hair cut of yours. See you very soon, my son."

In the blink of an eye the pair of kai's were gone. The room was quiet. Bulma got up and excused herself to return to the lab. Vegeta rounded the corner to follow her. He was talking about how great the kai's power levels were. Another minute passed and Bra still sat. Shin did as well. Suddenly, Bra made motions to leave.

"Wait, I can explain!," Shin pleaded.

"Explain what? That you're womanizer and enjoy playing with people feelings?!" Bra snapped back as she continued to move hastily toward her room.

"I promise it's not like that…" Shin said while chasing after her.

"Well how do you not tell someone you're engaged? I'd like to know the answer to that." Bra huffed as she turned around to face Shin in the East Wing corridor.

"I suppose I forgot, I-" Bra cut him off.

"How in the heck do you forget something like that!" she retorted.

"The last time I saw her I was 12 years old, Bra…." Shin looked down at the ground.

"Oh so you meet your future wife and just manage to forget about it in a few years, makes perfect sense." She replied sarcastically.

Shin looked her in the eye. And then did something she didn't expect. He chuckled. "A few years, you say…how old do you think I am, Bra?" He inquired.

"I…," she thought about it for a few seconds. And then realization hit her. "I don't know….I never asked." She figured he must be older than she thought. "22?" She decided was a fair guess. Ten years might be long enough to forget about a fiancée right?

"Try 154,658." Shin stated.

Bra fell back against her bedroom door, "You're kidding right?"

Shin shook his head. "I was around long before you were born…do you not recall what your mother said when we were introduced?"

She travelled back to the day in her mind…..her mother had said it herself. "He helped us save earth before you were even born. So he's a hero, too." Her mouth made movements, but no sound came out. She was shocked. She'd been so caught up in how adorable he was that she'd forgotten all about that tidbit of information. She face palmed. "Teenage hormones…" she muttered under her breath.

"I can see you're upset…if it makes you feel any better. On my planet I'm still considered very very young. I'm barely an adult really in our people's eyes. On your planets scale…I'd most likely be somewhere between 17 and 20. You see, kai's typically live very long lives….actually we have to be slain in order to die."

The silence was deafening. Shin wished he knew what she was thinking.

"Well…I didn't do the math for that one, but it seems like you've had lots of time to manage to forget about her…but what's she like?" Bra couldn't help but wonder.

Shin looked at her thoughtfully, "I remember her being very tall….and lanky. She was really shy and quiet."

"What does she look like?" Bra wondered if her looks could compare to this fiancée of his.

"Quite frankly, she was not…the most attractive girl. She had a pizza face…I believe is what you would call it, and her teeth were rather spaced. They of course tried to make her look more appealing for our meeting that day, but on a scale of 1 to 10 she was not much better than a 5," Shin moved in closer and tilted Bra's chin up ever so slightly, and whispered "While you my dear break my scale."

Bra blushed, but then certain sadness fell on her. "Shin…." She murmured.

"What is it?" He questioned, being bold once again and grabbing hold of her hand.

"It's just…" She tried to meet his gaze, "What does it mean for us? You just kissed me and now I find out you're going to be married…it's so confusing." She let out a sigh and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I apologize…again…and again." Shin said with sincerity. "In all honesty, Shiva and our betrothal was the last thing on my mind when I came to earth. I haven't thought about her in over a millennia. When I got her and started spending time with you I just got so happy…. Happier than I've been in quite some time. I started falling for you and today I just couldn't help myself….you were so beautiful and I wanted to make you mine…" His voice shuddered. "I never wanted to hurt you…you are too precious to me for that."

"What do we do now? I mean…you'll be married soon an-"

"Not soon….it'll be another 10,000 years at the least before Shiva and I are wed. I'm not exactly looking forward to it either." Shin looked down at his feet.

"10,000 years… that's a long way away." Bra sat there…and thought about it. Shin's life span far exceeded her own. Maybe we could still try? She thought to herself.

"I…understand if you want space." Shin looked into her blue eyes.

"I thought about it….Shiva will only be around for a little while. It's not like you are married to her…or even dating her now honestly. Your marriage was arranged…and quite frankly, by the time you actually do get around to marrying her I'll be long gone. I know it's a bit dark…but it is true."

Shin couldn't help feel a little sad about that statement. He knew it was true…but the way she said it kind of stung. " So you want to try and date?" Shin had to be certain she wanted to try. He admitted the situation was kind of awkward.

"Yes. I mean how often does a girl get to date a prince?" she cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick peck on the nose.

Shin blushed at the affection. He moved to put his arms around her waist. Bra was his and he was hers. That's all that mattered.

**Well this seemed like a good place to end this particular chapter. Bra and Shin are going to proceed with their relationship, but how will things go when Shiva actually arrives? The next chapter will tell. R&R and constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
